Lección
by Archimboldi
Summary: Lo mejor se aprende en momentos inesperados. Amy lo sabía muy bien.


Cuando lo escuchó roncar de forma sutil a su lado decidió que lo mejor sería despertarlo y enviarle de vuelta a su departamento, quizás Leonard podría pasar por él.

.-Sheldon.- Amy apretó levemente el hombro del único hombre con el que alguna vez hubiera compartido una cama, aunque las razones fueran meramente platónicas. Porque ella se encontraba nada menos que en su cuarto con un serio caso de indigestión y su novio no hacía otra cosa que cantarle su infantil canción de cuna pensando de manera sumamente ilógica que de alguna manera ella lograría mejorarse.

Se quedó observando su boca semi-abierta y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar la pequeña discusión que tuvieron con respecto alas horas de sueño que había perdido por la terquedad de querer tomar la temperatura de Amy cada dos horas durante la noche pasada y el transcurso del día que en pocas horas terminaría. El curioso sonido de su respiración aumentaba su irritación, era evidente que las próximas semanas tendría que tolerar a un malhumorado físico con el ciclo del sueño perturbado, aunque fuese sólo por un día, la cosa sería así.

Su cama de agua parecía adecuada para compartirla con alguien de la contextura de Sheldon, su peso jamás excedía el promedio y al parecer acostumbraba no moverse mucho en las noches. Observó como su hombro izquierdo chocaba con el derecho de ella , bajando la vista hasta llegar a esos dedos largos y delgados que se posaban sobre su ropa de cama.

Aún con el ceño fruncido respiró con profundidad y decidió esperar unos minutos para intentar nuevamente despertarlo. Miró el techo tratando de enfocar su mente en las tareas que debía cumplir mañana. Ya había faltado las horas suficientes al trabajo como para seguir abusando de una licencia medica excesiva, obviamente el doctor no tenía idea de lo grave que resultaría faltar a su trabajo por una semana simplemente por una infección estomacal absurda. Sheldon no coincidía con su opinión, pero otra vez, ¿qué podía saber un físico teórico de diagnósticos errados?

Sus ojos cayeron de manera inconciente y repetitiva, como muchas veces desde que hubiese estado observándolo dormir, en su mano izquierda. Ella solía tomarle de la mano cada vez que iban al cine o recurría a ponerse su vacuna. La izquierda impedía que él quedara incapacitado en caso de emergencia. Torpemente en alguna película de ficción solía perderse en la idea de entrelazar sus dedos como una verdadera pareja haría. Hubo una sola situación en donde su valentía se impuso y logro acariciarle la mano de forma imperceptible con su pulgar, por lo menos tres veces seguidas. Él no pareció inmutarse, pero más que nada, por el hecho de que delante suyo tenía una de sus películas favoritas siendo re-estrenada en 3D.

Hoy podría ser su día de suerte, pensó, mientras llevaba su mano derecha directo hasta la mano de Sheldon y de manera rápida entrelazaba los dedos, mirándolo directamente al rostro, esperando alguna reacción, pero encontrando nada más que más ronquidos casi imperceptibles.

Los nervios de siempre cuando se trataba de tener algún contacto con Sheldon parecían haber hecho su entrada apenas sus dedos se encontraron con la calidez de la mano. Aunque fuese escéptica en muchas cosas de la concepción romántica de la atracción de dos seres humanos, la sensación que acudía a ella cada vez que decidían intercambiar algún gesto amistoso era perturbadora y fuerte. La había discutido bastante con Sheldon, quien consideraba la sobreexposición de Amy a clichés de la sociedad romantizada y a ciertas mujeres que ella solía llamar 'mejores amigas', como la causa principal de que ella se sintiera de aquella forma. Los síntomas: un calor agradable proveniente, al parecer, desde su estomago, llegando hasta sus mejillas, aceleración del pulso, entre otros. Sheldon declaró no sentir de igual manera, al parecer ella era la única afectada, pero le agradaba, de manera peculiar, se sentía profundamente emocionada cada vez que ello ocurría.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sacar sus dedos del lazo y acariciar la mano larga y suave de Sheldon. Su mirada había viajado y quedado hipnotizada por el pulcro de sus uñas cortas y el pálido color de su piel, tan distinto al de ella.

En medio del letargo se tensó al percibir que el sonido de la respiración de Sheldon había cambiado, los ronquidos ya no acompañaban su dormir. Rápidamente subió la mirada para encontrarlo observándola con un par de ojos adormilados.

Sheldon parecía hundido en un pensamiento sumamente profundo, quizás dormía con los ojos abiertos, pensó, pero al verlo acomodar su cabeza en la almohada no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

.- ¿Quieres que llame a Leonard para que venga a recogerte?- le susurró al tiempo que soltaba su mano e intentaba sentarse en la cama, con la voz siendo traicionada por sus nervios.

Lo vio asentir mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Amy buscó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Leonard, de seguro estaría despierto, eran solamente las diez de la noche. Cuando terminó de enviarlo se volvió hacía Sheldon para encontrarlo aún con los ojos cerrados. Decidió calmar su pulso recostándose nuevamente, quizás Sheldon aún seguía profundamente dormido… pero nunca hablaron de sonambulismo en el contrato.

.-¿Amy?

Miró el techo con detenimiento.- ¿Si?

.-Creo que los síntomas… están apareciendo.- le escuchó murmurar con un tono preocupado. Guardó silencio sin comprender del todo las implicaciones de la afirmación.- El calor, el pulso.

.-Oh.- dio media vuelta afirmándose en su brazo derecho para poder mirarlo.- ¿Eso quiere decir que sientes un calor que nace aquí.- señaló con su índice el estomago de Sheldon subiendo hasta sus mejillas.- hasta aquí?

.-Exacto.

.-Fascinante.- susurró aun observándolo, ahora la miraba como esperando alguna otra palabra que ayudara a aplacar el, al parecer, terrible hecho. ¿Qué esperaba esa mente tan extraña que ella le dijera?

.-¿No dirás nada más que 'fascinante'?.- lo vio recriminarle con el gesto ofuscado mientras llevaba sus dos manos hasta el pecho y las dejaba encima entrelazando los dedos, comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con ellos.

Amy continuó brindándole una mirada profunda mientras buscaba la manera más precisa de proceder, pero su mente estaba siendo invadida por una serie de sustancias químicas reconocidas como patología, porque, ¿qué era el amor después de todo? Nada más que una enfermedad milenaria, a la que apodaban como una reacción química sin demasiado daño, pero que a fin de cuentas había resultado un arma de doble filo y ella ya llevaba más de un año siendo novia de Sheldon Cooper , había sido sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se apoyó en su codo derecho , quedando en una posición semi levantada. Pudo apreciar las facciones desconcertadas de Sheldon a medida que se inclinaba más lento de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Su objetivo eran los delgados e intocables labios de su persona favorita. Con sus ojos cerrados aterrizó directo en la fuente de tantas de sus preguntas. Su peso ocasionaba que el brazo derecho le tiritara de una manera preocupante, pero aún ni siquiera había podido disfrutar cinco segundos de esa especie de beso, por lo que debía ser fuerte.

Dejó pasar unos segundos y de forma casi inconciente llevó su mano izquierda a descansar justo sobre los dedos entrelazados de Sheldon. Él seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera para alejarla. Para su enorme sorpresa comenzó a sentir una sutil caricia sobre su mano, cortesía de uno de los dedos de su novio.

Visiblemente nerviosa despegó por un segundo sus labios de los de Sheldon y abrió los ojos para encontrarlo con los labios estirados y con una mirada adormecida. Decidió regresar ala tarea de besarlo inmediato, pero no sin antes hacerle una pequeña sugerencia a milímetros de su boca.

.-Tienes que mover los labios.- dijo para luego comenzar a besarlo siendo recibida, por primera vez en toda su vida, por un ansioso ademán por parte de Sheldon, quien intentaba seguir su movimiento, pero fallaba estrepitosamente. Luego de que él terminara besándola casi en la mejilla y sin ninguna intención de trabajar mucho con sus labios se apoyó en el pecho de Sheldon y alejó su rostro. Su mirada fue recibida por las cejas ansiosas de su novio quien la miraba ansioso.

.- Tienes que relajarte.- le dijo con un tono suave, arriesgándose a llevar la histeria germofobica del sujeto al límite.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y para su deleite sus mejillas comenzaban a colocarse de un rojo sutil. ¿Cómo podría seguir después de esto si él le prohibía volver a besarlo?

.- Creí que estaba teniendo éxito. Estaba observándote y parecías disfrutar de nuestro intercambio.- lo sintió mover los dedos que aún tenía enlazados con nerviosismo.- Comprenderás que mi experimentación en este tipo de situaciones es casi nula, pero soy un genio , puedo llegar a ser excelente.

Amy contuvo su risa ante la última expresión de Sheldon y mientras se arreglaba las gafas y formulaba una respuesta el tono de mensaje de su celular la hizo sentarse del todo en la cama y llegar hasta el velador donde tenía su celular.

.-Al parecer Leonard se encontraba cerca.- susurró mientras leía el aviso de que se encontraba esperando a su amigo en el estacionamiento.- Ya está aquí.

Al darse vuelta para comentarle las nuevas, se asustó al encontrar su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo observándola aún con un gesto de fastidio.

.-Debemos hacerlo de nuevo.- alcanzó a escucharle antes de sentir una mano tomándola de la nuca y acercándola hasta quedar literalmente pegada al rostro de Sheldon.

.-¡Ouch!.- dijó al golpearse la nariz con la de él. A pesar de que el acercamiento había sido suave, Sheldon en su apuro e inexperiencia, no ladeó su cabeza para besarla de forma correcta.

.-Lo siento.- abrió los ojos para encontrarlo tapándose la nariz con su mano derecha y mirándola con detenimiento.

.-Está bien.- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la bajaba para revisar algún tipo de daño en su siempre frágil nariz.- No tienes nada.- le aseguró soltando su mano.- Leonard está abajo esperándote.

Lo vio asentir ,pero antes de saber lo que estaba pasando terminó siendo besada, está vez sin choque de por medio, por un ansioso Sheldon Cooper. La mano a la nuca había regresado y en menos de diez segundos ella le correspondía con tanta intensidad que logró convencerlo de recostarse nuevamente. Apoyó sus manos en las mejillas de Sheldon y decidió que quizás el también estaba sintiendo la sensación calida llegando ahora incluso más allá de sus mejillas, como si llegará a su cerebro y manejara todos los hilos por unos instantes.

Quizás otro día obtendría respuestas.


End file.
